Adam Palomino
'Adam Palomino '''is a counselor at Camp Crystal lake and the Tritagonist of Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage. Personality Appearance Adam Palomino wears a leather jacket decorated with pins, a plain t-shirt, denim jeans, and high top sneakers. Pre-Crystal Lake Crystal Lake Aftermath Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Kenny Riedell ''(Caused, Accidental) After Adam is able to prevent Jason from killing Kenny, Jason grabs Adam by the legs and smashes him neck first on a broken window sill, breaking his neck and killing him. Relationships A.J. Mason Prior to the events at Crystal Lake, Adam was noted to have a crush on A.J., but was worried she'd reject him due to her sarcastic personality. However, while Kenny was talking with Rob, it was revealed that Adam asked out A.J. and A.J. accepts, strengthening their bond into a romantic relationship. A.J. also described Adam as someone "who doesn't want her to pull her own hair out". They also bond while creating the spiked bat, with A.J. joking that Adam wanted to make a replica barbed wire bat. However, their relationship is cut short when Chad accidentally shoots A.J. in the stomach. At this, Adam is devastated and depressed over her death. Kenny Riedell Kenny and Adam had knew each other before the Crystal Lake incident, and were good friends. Adam is usually the only one who can get away with insulting Kenny due to his close friendship and Kenny's appreciation of Adam's humor. Additionally, after Kenny finished his scary story, Adam was among the few who clapped. When Jason attacked, Adam admitted that despite Kenny being his friend, he noted that Kenny tended to not think ahead, causing Kenny to begin thinking in a way Adam requested. Their relationship is slightly stained however when Adam recklessly kicks a door open to get to Tiffany and Chad and when Kenny yells at Chad and Tiffany. However, when Kenny is injured by Jason, Adam assumes Chad hurt him and requests Kenny get help, showing he still cares for Kenny. After Kenny, Eric, and Tommy return from the phonebox, Adam is revealed to have made a weapon for Kenny, showing more loyalty to him, as well as letting him into the cabin after Kenny was able to escape from Jason. Later, Kenny comforts Adam over A.J.'s death, and while fighting Jason, Kenny is horrified and devastated when Adam is killed, and Kenny is able to avenge Adam by killing Jason. In the epilogue, Kenny describes Adam's letter as the hardest to write, showing how haunted he was by Adam's death. Additionally, according to Kenny, he was going to have Adam as his best man at his wedding and vice versa. Rob Dier Adam and Rob were shown to be good friends as Adam was the one who picked him up when Rob apparently didn't have a car. He also was seen joking with him on occasion, and Rob also asked Kenny if Adam was going to mind if Rob took one of his cigarettes, showing respect for Adam's belongings. When Rob is killed and Kenny reveals it to Adam, Adam is greatly saddened by his death. Jenny Myers While not interacting much, it is assumed that since they worked together and that Jenny suggested that he and Kenny buy her and Tommy time to escape that Jenny placed a lot of trust in him. It is unknown how she felt after Adam died. Tommy Jarvis Like a number of the other remaining counselors, Adam placed a large amount of trust in Tommy. It is unknown how Tommy felt after Adam's death. Eric LaChappa While not interacting much, it is shown that Eric and Adam had a good and friendly relationship, such as when Adam praises Eric for his insult towards Chad and willingness to help Eric when he is injured. It is unknown how he felt about Eric's death, but it is likely he was saddened by it. Deborah Kim While not interacting much, it is possible they had a good relationship due Adam praising Deborah with defenses. Brandon Wilson While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship due to them working together to prevent Kenny from attacking Chad, and Adam angrily slammed his fist on the wall when hearing about Brandon's death. Tiffany Cox While not interacting much, it is assumed Adam finds humor in Tiffany's antics, such as stimulating fellatio with a hot dog. He also was amused when he could hear Tiffany masturbating to Kenny from another cabin, but was horrified when Tiffany was killed. Vanessa Jones While not interacting much, it is possible that they had a neutral relationship, and was horrified when she died. Chad Kensington Chad and Adam had an extremely poor relationship, with Adam constantly mocking Chad much to his displeasure. Adam is shown to also not place a lot of trust in Chad, and is aware of Chad's hatred towards Kenny. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Chad shoots and kills A.J., causing Adam to be unforgiving towards Chad. Despite this, he is shocking by his death, but mostly by Jason showing up, showing how little he cared for Chad. Trivia * It is hinted that Adam may watch The Walking Dead, due to him wanting to create a barbed wire bat. * Adam is shown to be a smoker. * Adam's favorite beer is Bud Light, which Kenny says is weak. * Adam used to work as a mechanic. * Kenny and Adam were the only two to know each other before the Crystal Lake training sessions. * Adam's original death was going to have him hit Jason with a wrench, but he is grabbed and his throat was slit on glass. Swooce scrapped it due to the much more brutal neckbreaker. ** Additionally, Adam was meant to survive by escaping on the boat with Deborah.